Picture Book
by AdminMeredyFiction
Summary: Gray was wandering around the guild early in the morning and finds a strange book. Much to his surprise, the book was filled with pictures of him! But who could have owned it? And how will he react after bumping into the owner?


_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima~ What you'll read here is the result of a fan's imagination running wild._

_Note: This is one of the shortest stories I've ever written, sorry… :( I'm still suffering from major writer's block and tons of school work._

* * *

><p><strong>Picture Book <strong>

On a fine, sunny day in the city of Magnolia, Gray was wandering the halls of the guild when he spotted a strange, pink book. It was just abandoned there, but it didn't look dusty and old at all. In fact, it looked quite new and well-kept. It bothered him that it was just lying there, seemingly unnoticed and his curiosity got the best of him.

"I wonder what this is…" He muttered, picking it up as he did so. Upon doing so, he saw the cover on the book, which pretty much shocked him. It was a picture of him, fighting with Natsu. But mostly, the picture was focused on him.

"What is this?" He asked himself. Still feeling the bit of curiosity inside of him, he opened the book to see what was inside. He was more or less surprised to find that the inside was a collection of pictures. Not just any pictures, but pictures of him! Each page was filled with different images from him being naked to even sleeping. There were also some pictures about his travels with Team Natsu and his solo missions. But the weirdest thing about that was a majority of them were taken with his back facing them.

Suddenly, he hears a voice echoing down the halls. The worried tone and delicate voice made him realize who it was the moment he heard it.

"Oh… What will Juvia do…?" The rain woman asked herself, her hands shaking a bit from worrying too much. "It's the only one Juvia has… Juvia hopes she finds it soon…"She passed along an intersection of the halls facing away from Gray. She didn't realize he was there until she heard his voice.

"Hey Juvia," Gray called, walking towards her. The blue-haired woman's shoulders shook a bit upon recognition of the man's voice, and she blushed at the sight of a half-naked Gray so early in the morning. She hadn't even had breakfast yet, and she was already starting to feel full.

"A-ah, Gray-sama… Fancy seeing you here…" She laughed awkwardly, putting her hands behind her back. The raven-haired male nodded and stared at the blushing girl for a moment before speaking up again.

"Yeah… So, what are you doing in this part of the guild?" He asked. "Are you looking for something?"

"Oh, yes…" She answered. "Juvia was looking for s-something… But she can't seem to find it any-Ah! T-that's it!" Her eyes were darting in every which direction, trying to avoid eye contact from the mage or she would melt into a puddle, and her she saw the book clasped tightly in one of the Ice Mage's hands.

"Huh? Oh this…? I found it lying on the floor here. Is this yours?" Gray asked again. Juvia nodded, blushing furiously all the while, and tried to grab the book from Gray's hand, but the latter moved quickly and raised his arm, preventing her from getting it.

"G-Gray-sama! What are you doing? Please give Juvia her book back! Juvia is already embarrassed that you saw this… And she is not sure if you looked inside or-"

"I saw what's inside." He cut her off from her monologue. "And I have to say… I'm a bit impressed."

"W-what…?" Juvia asked, startled at the sudden praise. "I-impressed…? What did Juvia do that impressed you?"

"I don't know how you took a picture of me like this…" He said as he opened a book. He showed to her one of the pictures she took when he was out on a mission. "What did you use?"

"Oh, Juvia used her camera…" She answered. She raised her leg bit and revealed a small bag wrapped around her upper thigh that carried a light-blue camera.

"Juvia bought this during the Fantasia Festival before…" She mentioned. "But why is Gray-sama interested about Juvia's camera?"

"It's nothing." He said. "But hey, since you have it, why don't we take a picture?" Gray asked, suddenly making Juvia blush even more.

"G-Gray-sama would take a picture with me…?" She asked, a little breathless. She looked in his eyes, and found that he was absolutely serious about that. "I-is Gray-sama sure?"

"Yeah," He said. "I'll hold the camera so we can both be in the shot, okay?" Juvia nodded, a bit nervous but still complied. She gave the camera to Gray and he went over to her side, turning it on and telling her to pose for the shot. She smiled fully with her eyes closed so she could at least look good in the shot, but her eyes shot up in surprise when she felt something soft and warm pressing against her cheek. Once her eyes were open, the flash from the camera startled her, confusing her for a while. Juvia rubbed her eyes to clear away the dizziness. Before she could ask Gray about anything, he gave her the camera, which was still on, and decided to go back to the guild.

"See you later, Juvia! I gotta run, I'm in a hurry, so I'll catch you some other time, okay?" He waved as he ran in the halls, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks, too light for Juvia to see from that distance.

She stayed silent for a few moments, and then touched the part of her cheek where she felt Gray's lips pressed against them. Her blush intensified ten-folds at the memory of the feeling. Then she took a look at the camera that Gray left on. Her expression was priceless, but she wouldn't be able to delete it.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered, placing the camera next to her chest. A picture of her being kissed by Gray would be a great addition to her picture book, and she hoped that many pictures like that would come again soon. The picture book was on the floor. Gray left it there for her to find. She took it and started walking back to the guild, an irrepressible smile on her face a faint blush covering her cheeks already making her day.

* * *

><p><strong>E N D<strong>


End file.
